Computing resource service providers and other large-scale users of computing resources often utilize configurable and scalable computing resources to meet various types of computing needs. A computing resource service provider, for example, is designed to share large amounts of computing resources and can be distributed among a large number of users, and may include multiple computing components configured to store and access data.
However, some of these computing components may fail from time to time and, if proper precautions have not been taken, the failure may result in temporary a loss of accessibility to some of the data stored on the computing resource service provider. As a result, when there is a failure, some applications or tasks that rely on access to data stored on the computing resource service provider may not operate properly while access to the data is being restored.